suggestionfandomcom-20200215-history
Teek the Mischievous Sprite
Teek the Mischievous Sprite is a ranged support. Lore Abilities Teek leaps forward in a line, damaging enemies he passes over. If he hits an enemy champion, he will bind to them and become untargetable for 0.75 seconds. During this time, Teek may cast Glitterbomb. |cost= 90 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 19 / 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 |range=1000 |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic }} Teek explodes, jettisoning himself in the direction of the cursor. Enemies caught in the explosion take magic damage and are briefly from his direction of travel. |cost= |costtype= |cooldown= |leveling= 60 / 90 / 120 / 150 / 180 250 250-550 (variable) |range= |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Enemies |damagetype=Magic |notes= * While Glitterbomb is available, a circle will appear around the target showing the maximum range (similar to Rengar). Glitterbomb is smartcast by default. If your cursor is beyond the maximum range, you will leap to the maximum range; if your cursor is closer than the minimum range, you will leap to the minimum range. }} Teek fires a wave of energy in a cone. Any enemy champion it passes through is dealt magic damage, while any allied champion it passes through is healed. The amount increases by 15% for every champion struck. |cost= 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 10 |leveling= 40 / 67.5 / 95 / 122.5 / 150 |range=900 |targeting=Target Direction |affects=Champions |damagetype=Magic }} Teek hurls a vial of Lover's Draught at the target location, cursing enemies and non-champion allies hit for 3 seconds. Cursed units will become by the first unit to come into their gaze (champions can only be charmed by large units). |cost= 65 / 70 / 75 / 80 / 85 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 12 |leveling= 1.5 / 1.75 / 2.0 / 2.25 / 2.5 seconds |range=575 |targeting=Target Location |affects=Enemies |notes=*Targets can be charmed by both their allies and their enemies. *A champion's "gaze" is a narrow, 650-radius cone that will be visible on-screen. *Minion-on-champion relationships are frowned upon! }} Teek unleashes a blast of magic that distorts reality, rendering surrounding enemies and for several seconds. Those closer to the center of the blast are affected longer than those at the edge. |cost= 100 |costtype= mana |cooldown= 150 / 130 / 110 |leveling= 2 / 2.5 / 3 seconds 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 500 |range= |targeting=No Target |affects=Enemies |notes=* Hopefully Riot can make at least 5 fluffy critters so that if Teek uses his ultimate on the entire enemy team they all look different. * Hopefully Riot can code the necessary stuff to have Midsummer Nightmare turn the affected map into a glimpse of The Glade (a la Pyrovision?). }} Patch history ;May 2015 *Implemented proposed changes. ;March 2015 (Proposed Changes) *Ethereal Wave **AP ratio removed from heal. **Maximum modifier removed. **Modifier now scales with . **Targeting changed to a wave in a cone from a linear skill shot. *Lover's Draft **Targeting changed to ground-targeted area-of-effect from unit-targeted. **Now debuffs targets to become Charmed by the first unit they gaze upon. ***A debuffed champion's "gaze" is visible on screen to both allies an enemies, and is a relatively narrow cone with ~650 range. ;November 2014 *Tiko renamed Teek. ;December 2013 *Puck renamed Tiko. *Glitterbomb **Slow removed. **No longer "briefly interrupts" the champion carrying Tiko. **The explosion now knocks back all enemies in the explosion. *Lover's Draught **Duration changed to 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 / 2.25 / 2.5 from 1.4 / 1.8 / 2.2 / 2.6 / 3, in line with the changes to and . Development Champions affiliated with The Glade: * * Oberon the Faerie King * Tiko the Mischievous Sprite Some artwork of Puck, fairies and imp-like creatures: * http://imaginism.deviantart.com/art/Light-Bug-58984693 * http://lvl9drow.deviantart.com/art/Imp-301437301 * http://mysticaldonkey1.deviantart.com/art/Bog-Imp-316108005 * http://vigilante7.deviantart.com/art/Imp-12242457 * http://mysticaldonkey1.deviantart.com/art/Imp-342664888 * http://kaijusamurai.deviantart.com/art/Godzilla-Neo-FAIRY-MOTHRA-131020542 * http://stressedjenny.deviantart.com/art/Traditional-Moth-24099403 Trivia * Teek was name during development. * Teek previously used a custom crowd control effect, Corruption, that was shared with another custom champion, . Incidentally, Riah has also since lost the effect. Category:The Glade